


It's Like We Just Met

by Batwynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets help from someone he least expects it from.<br/>That's not all he receives from the dark-haired god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like We Just Met

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is unedited drabble.

**It’s Like We Just Met**

* * *

 

Tony was on his back, gasping for air that simply would not come. He tried and tried, his mouth opening wide like a gold fish. He had no need for shame, not when his lungs were collapsing and filling up with blood.

"Tony?!" Rogers shouted in his ear. Tony registered that he still had his suit on, therefor he was still hooked up to everyone’s com-links.

"Guys… " he gurgled, still trying desperately to get some air.   
 _  
God dammit, this shouldn’t have happened.  
_  
He let out a soft whimper, giving up on the whole air thing. More voices shouted through the com in his ear. Tony was too distracted by the weird lights above him to listen anymore.   
 __  
What is that?  
We’re too far south for the Northern Lights.   
  
Tony smiled at the green streams of light flickering above him, his consciousness finally beginning to fade.

"Stark," came a calm British voice.   
 _  
Oh,_  
Thought Tony.  
 __  
It’s you.  


* * *

 

When Tony saw the light, he panicked for a quick second.   
 __  
Shit, I had a few more ideas I needed to write down.  
  
Once he realized it was just his eyes opening, he calmed down again.

"Nnngaahuh?" He asked eloquently.

"Stark,"British voice said again. "Do not move."

Tony cast a glare up at the familiar figure above him.   
“Loki,” he managed to croak. “What the hell are you doing here?”

"Saving your life, I believe."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Who else could it have been?" Loki asked, sneering down at the mortal in the bed. This was not the reception he had wished for, not that he would say anything about that. "All of your companions were too far away to save you. Who do you think it was who healed your wounds?"  
  
Tony’s glare softened. “Well, I guess I should be asking ‘why’ then.”

"I will answer you when you are well enough."

"That… is stupid," Tony replied sulkily. The god chuckled and leaned over him, placing a cool hand on Tony’s forehead. Tony felt his eyes begin to close, vaguely aware that the hand was somehow getting colder.   
 __  
Huh, that’s weird. Loki’s a natural ice pack.  
  
Tony mumbled as he started to doze off again, “Just answer me, you reindeer.”

Just before he lost consciousness once more, he thought he heard the god say. “Because I wanted to.”

* * *

 

"It’s not that complicated, if you just… no,  _stop._ " Tony sighed and sat up further in the bed, yanking the helmet from Loki’s hands. "I don’t know why I even imagined you could deal with this."

"Do not insult my intelligence," Loki responded tersely. " I would have been perfectly capable if you gave better instructions."

"Sorry, but I doubt that. You’re just like Thor, techno-tarded."

Loki hissed, a venomous sneer forming on his face. “ _Never_ compare me to that oaf of a man again.”

Tony glanced up from his helmet, meeting the god’s angry green eyes. He felt a jab of pity and flashed a reassuring smile.   
“Hey, no harm intended,” he said, looking down and pressing a few things in the helmet, popping it open. “I really just meant Asgardians in general.”

"I am not originally from Asgard."  
 __  
Well this just keeps getting better and better.  
  
“Okaaaay,” Tony said, glancing back at the god. “Let me just stop talking now.”

"That would be best," Loki snapped, abruptly standing up from the bed. Tony’s attention was jerked away from the helmet.

"Hey, wait!" he jumped forward, only to slump over in pain. "Uh…"

Loki rushed over, helping Stark lean back onto the pillows again. Tony looked up at the god apologetically. “Sorry, I’m still getting dizzy.” Tony smiled a little and continued, “Sorry for insulting you, also.”

"It was nothing," Loki said with a shrug. He stopped fussing with the pillows and looked Tony in the eye. There was something there, behind those green eyes, that Tony couldn’t quite place. It was like an answer to a question he hadn’t asked yet.

"Loki…" he started, reaching up and touching the god’s cheek. Whatever Loki had expected Stark to do, this wasn’t it.   
The god trembled under his touch. Which, in turn, only made Tony want to touch him more.

"Loki," he said again, brushing his thumb across the god’s cheek. "What are you thinking?"

Loki’s calm, collected expression crumbled. A faint tint of pink blushed his cheeks, his eyes sparkling with a sudden wave of emotion. Loki stuttered something quietly before pausing.

The emotions left as fast as they appeared, the god’s face once more a calm facade. “Nothing you are privy too, Stark,” he replied, no hint of stuttering left.

Tony frowned, keeping his hand where it was. Enough was enough.

"Bullshit," he said irritably, lifting his other hand to cup Loki’s face between them. The god’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, another shiver running through his body. Tony pulled Loki’s face closer to him, leaning up half way to meet the god.

"Tell me," Tony said, his voice barely a whisper. "Now."

Loki stared in confusion and something else. Again, the name of it was right on the tip of Tony’s tongue.   
 __  
Angst?  
Rebellious?   
Gassy?   
No, it was more like…   
Affection.   
  
The god was clearly unable to say anything, his emotions flickering across his face in a confusing mass. So Tony decided to poke the beast and see what happened.

He pulled Loki’s face down and pressed his lips against the god’s firmly. Loki let out a startled grunt, losing his balance and falling against Stark’s body. Tony groaned in both pain and pleasure, his body still sore but his mouth enjoying every second of it. He continued the kiss until he desperately needed air.

"Fwah!" He said, satisfied. "I’ve been meaning to try that for a few days. Your lips are the nicest pink I’ve ever seen. Did you know that?" Tony asked, grinning nervously.

Loki stared for a moment, suddenly letting out a strangled squeak. “No, I was not aware that my lips were of a pleasing color.”

"Well they are."

"I… See."

Tony’s smile faded, his eyes once more meeting green. “They are very, very… kissable.” He said, once more pulling Loki in for a kiss.

This time the god reciprocated, hungrily. The kiss deepened quickly, Tony shivering as he felt Loki’s fingers brush through his hair. It was too wonderful to end, but end it did.   
Tony panted, trying to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed, and he attempted to keep his goldfish impression at a minimum. He was, after all, trying to look good in front of a god.

"Stark," Loki began, his eyes once more showering the answer to an unasked question. "Why did you… do that?"

Tony began to smile, a question forming in his kind instead of an answer.   
 __  
Affection.  
Caring.   
Lust.

Love.

Aha…   
  
“Do you love me?” He asked, his thumb still caressing Loki’s cheek.   
Loki’s eyes screamed, ‘yes yes yes’ but his mouth frowned. There was a panicked moment where Tony was sure the god would disappear, leaving him alone forever.

"I am… unsure." Loki said, still frowning but not moving away from Stark’s touch.

"Bullshit." Tony snapped in response. "Tell the truth, you silver tongue."

"I do not know what the excrement of a bovine—"

"Stop it. Just," Tony grumbled, sitting up so he was eye level with the god. "Tell me. You already know my answer."

"Do I?" Loki said, a small smile finally forming on his face.

"What?" Tony asked, flashing a grin. "Do I need to show you more?"

"I am not adverse to this," Loki said with a chuckle. His face became more serious again. "But I shall answer you."

Loki reached up and touched the back of Tony’s hand that was still caressing his cheek. He pulled it away gently, and intertwined his fingers between Tony’s. Loki’s eyes screamed the answer once more, and finally, his lips agreed.

"Yes, I do love you."

 


End file.
